Mademoiselle Pepperpot ?
by Nyna Sand
Summary: Ou comment la très respectable Virginia Potts devint Miss Pepper Potts... *Prequel aux films *
1. Un jour presque ordinaire

**NA : **_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Alors, c'est la première fois que je poste une fanfiction sur Iron Man *petit sourire timide*. __Ceci dit, c'est mon troisième OS du mois sur cet univers. J'imagine que je publierais les suivants (post IM3) si celui-ci vous plaît ^^ Il faudra simplement que je les traduise, j'ai eu l'idée étrange d'écrire en anglais... J'espère vraiment que ce petit chapitre sur "comment Pepper est devenue Pepper" vous plaira, j'ai le trac, ahah ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter les personnages et l'univers. Ceci dit, j'aimerais sincèrement que vous me donniez vos avis si vous le voulez bien... vos conseils seront précieux si je veux pouvoir faire mieux à l'avenir ^^_

_J'arrête mon petit blabla et vous laisse lire en paix, enjoy !_

___PS : en me relisant, je me dis que je devrais écrire une petite suite (toute petite mais tout de même ^^)... m'enfin vous verrez bien. Promis je me tais vraiment._

* * *

**1er avril 2000**

Virginia Potts travaillait au service administratif de Stark Industries depuis huit mois aujourd'hui. La suite de petits boxes gris et blancs lui était devenue familière. L'ambiance perpétuellement fébrile et bruissante – un mélange de sonneries de téléphone, de touches de claviers que l'on martèle, de conversations animées et d'autres petits sons perpétuels – d'abord perturbante avait désormais quelque chose d'apaisant par sa familiarité. L'odeur persistante du café dans l'air avait le don de vous maintenir quelque peu alerte, même lorsque les heures commençaient à s'accumuler.

Obtenir cet emploi chez Stark Industries représentait pour elle une véritable opportunité, l'entreprise étant reconnue pour son excellence, après seulement une ou deux années dans ces bureaux, elle pourrait prétendre à un poste relativement important dans n'importe quelle firme plus modeste – ce qui n'était pas difficile à trouver comparé à Stark Industries.

Cette semaine, elle devait faire le travail de deux personnes, l'une de ses supérieures étant absente. Cela expliquait qu'elle ait choisi de revenir le samedi matin alors qu'elle aurait pu prendre sa journée. Cependant, travailler le samedi ne la dérangeait pas. Ils étaient en effectif réduit et il était malgré tout agréable de pouvoir parfois évoluer dans un environnement moins sonore qu'à l'accoutumée.

Alors que la collègue qui se trouvait dans le box à sa gauche, Tania, poursuivait une conversation téléphonique légèrement houleuse avec un interlocuteur inconnu, Virginia parcourait un énième dossier qui devait être contrôlé avant de pouvoir être validé le lundi suivant par le conseil d'administration. La tache était familière mais elle n'y mettait pas pour autant moins d'application.

Mais alors que Tania raccrochait – plus fortement que nécessaire – quelque chose attira son attention.

« Je te jure, ces français. Ils se croient vraiment tout permis ! » maugréa Tania. « Tu veux venir prendre un café, Virginia, j'ai besoin d'une pause. »

« Hum... » répondit sa collègue, trop concentrée sur ses calculs pour lui prêter un véritable intérêt. « Désolée, je dois finir ça. »

Tania soupira et s'éloigna, lui rétorquant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Tu es un cas désespéré, ma pauvre... »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après une troisième vérification, Virginia Potts devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il y avait bel et bien une erreur dans ce dossier de facturation. Une minuscule erreur... qui allait coûter à Stark Industries près de 69 millions.

« Oh mon dieu... » souffla-t-elle en voyant qui était à l'origine de cette exorbitante erreur. « Oh mon dieu. »

« Tout va bien, Virginia ? » demanda Tania qui revenait de sa – particulièrement longue – pause, amenant avec elle des effluves de café et de cigarette froide.

« Il faut que j'aille voir M. Stark ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement, comme si elle avait reçu un électrochoc. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses escarpins – on était tout de même samedi, on pouvait se permettre un peu de relâchement, non ? – et attrapa son badge de sécurité sur le coin de son bureau.

« M. Stark ? Comme dans _Tony_ Stark ? _Le_ Tony Stark dont le nom orne la quasi totalité des murs de cet immeuble ? Le Big Boss ? »

« Oui, oui, Tony Stark, bien sûr, » confirma Virginia en rassemblant le dossier fautif, qu'elle avait allègrement raturé et corrigé.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas d'accréditation pour aller le voir ? Il faut passer par Marian. »

« Et tu la vois quelque part, elle est malade ! » la voix de Virginia était particulièrement aiguë, témoignant de son agitation croissante.

Tania avait raison bien sûr. On n'entrait pas aussi simplement dans le bureau du patron, mais il fallait pourtant qu'elle lui parle. Un coup d'œil en direction de son poignet lui permit de constater qu'il était déjà midi. M. Stark ne restait jamais bien longtemps au bureau le samedi. Quand il daignait s'y montrer. A cette idée, elle remercia brièvement toute instance supérieure responsable de la présence de cet homme aujourd'hui.

Sa décision prise, Virginia décida d'ignorer les remarques de Tania et se dirigea précipitamment vers les ascenseurs.

Quand elle arriva à l'étage exécutif, elle fut saisie par la vue qui s'offrit à elle. C'était... spacieux, lumineux et chaleureux. Dire que l'ambiance était radicalement différente de l'étage où elle travaillait depuis ces huit derniers mois relevait de l'euphémisme. Même si l'on était samedi et que l'étage était peu peuplé, Virginia avait la nette impression que ces bureaux devaient être propice à plus de sérénité.

Un bureau d'accueil se trouvait sur sa droite mais personne ne s'y tenait. La salle s'attente, agrémentée de nombreux fauteuils visiblement très confortables, était elle aussi déserte. Virginia aperçu bien deux personnes qu'elle ne reconnut pas dans les bureaux vitrés sur les côtés de l'étage mais aucun ne prêta attention à elle et elle continua donc sa progression, affectant l'air détaché d'une personne qui aurait tout droit de se trouver là.

Le seul élément qui vint perturber la tranquillité de l'endroit alors qu'elle pénétrait dans ce qui était visiblement une seconde zone d'attente – quoique plus petite que celle se trouvant à l'entrée – fut une jeune femme blonde qui déboula furieusement, claquant la porte derrière elle, de ce que Virginia identifia comme le bureau de M. Stark. Pas de vitre pour lui, il avait visiblement le droit à son intimité. La jeune femme devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle et semblait particulièrement contrariée.

Doux euphémisme.

« Va te faire foutre, Tony ! » hurla-t-elle en dépassant Virginia à laquelle elle n'adressa rien de plus qu'un regard chargé de mépris.

_Ca ne t'était pas destiné_, se réconforta-t-elle avant de s'avancer à son tour vers le bureau du grand patron...

« Montrez-moi votre badge, Madame, » ordonna quelqu'un dans son dos. Virginia sursauta avant de faire volte-face. Elle déglutit en reconnaissant Mike, dit « Happy », Hogan, le garde du corps personnel du PDG. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être du genre à vouloir plaisanter et elle se demanda d'où pouvait bien lui venir son surnom. D'un autre côté, qu'attendre d'autre de la part d'un garde du corps ?

Virginia lui fit un sourire nerveux. « Je,... hum, voilà. » Elle lui tendit son badge qu'il observa attentivement en allant se placer nonchalamment devant la porte du bureau auquel elle devait absolument accéder.

« Vous n'avez pas d'accréditation pour accéder à ce niveau, Madame. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir. » déclara-t-il finalement, placide, comme elle s'y attendait. Il lui rendit son badge, qu'elle glissa dans la poche supérieure de sa veste.

« Ecoutez, ma responsable est absente. Normalement, je serais passée par elle ou j'aurais attendu, mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence, » tenta-t-elle.

« D'extrême urgence, hein ? » répéta Mike Hogan en la jaugeant d'un regard sombre.

Virginia se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Cherchait-il à voir si elle dissimulait quoique ce soit de potentiellement menaçant sous son tailleur ?

« Je dois impérativement remettre ce dossier à M. Stark avant son départ. » Elle désigna la liasse de papiers dans ses bras d'un geste de menton. Face à l'absence de réaction de Hogan, elle fit un pas en avant et se retrouva immédiatement bloquée par le garde du corps.

« Je vais vous le répéter une dernière fois, parce que vous avez l'air d'une bonne fille ; partez immédiatement, » son ton ne laissait pas place à la réplique. Mais alors qu'il posait la main sur son épaule pour la retenir, Virginia sentit la panique la gagner. Et quand elle paniquait, elle avait tendance à crier.

« Et moi je vous dis qu'_immédiatement_ je dois voir M. Stark ! S'il ne voit pas ce dossier aujourd'hui, il va perdre plusieurs dizaines de millions de dollars ! Je me moque complètement du fait que mon accréditation ne soit pas en règle ! Je veux juste lui remettre ces papiers et m'en aller, je ne compte pas me transformer en terroriste une fois cette porte franchie, bon sang ! »

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Comme si elle venait de confirmer ses plus sombres soupçons, Mike Hogan réagit en avançant d'un pas, la forçant par là même à reculer d'autant. « Posez ce dossier et mettez les mains derrière la tête, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton posé, qui contrastait avec son attitude.

« Non ! Laissez-moi passer ! »

« Posez ce dossier, Madame, » répéta-t-il en portant sa main à sa hanche, où se trouvait sans doute, du moins Virginia l'espérait, des menottes.

« Je vous ai dit non. Laissez-moi passer ou je vous jure... » commença-t-elle, fulminante.

« Ou quoi ? » la défia le garde du corps.

« Je vous jure que j'utiliserai le spray au poivre dont je ne me sépare jamais. » Elle fit mine de glisser sa main vers sa poche mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que Hogan se jetait sur elle. Le dossier tomba au sol, les pages se mélangeant dans un fouillis de noir, blanc et rouge que Virginia eut à peine le temps d'assimiler avant qu'une douleur vive ne lui éclate dans l'épaule.

Elle cria.

« Je pense que ça suffit, Happy, » déclara alors un homme que Virginia ne reconnu d'abord pas à travers ses larmes. Mais sa voix, cette voix, elle la connaissait.

« M. Stark, » articula-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« Boss, ... »

« Lâche-là, Happy. Je ne pense pas que cette charmante personne représente la moindre menace. »

L'amusement qui se dégageait de ses propos était si évident que Virginia ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir vexée ou soulagée. Une chose était certaine, elle se sentit extrêmement reconnaissante quand la pression disparut de sur son bras et qu'elle put lui redonner un angle normal.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions, massant son épaule douloureuse avant de lever les yeux vers son sauveur et employeur. Croisant son regard, elle le détourna aussitôt, feignant un intérêt immense pour les feuilles étalées au sol, qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser. Cet homme la regardait d'une façon qu'elle trouvait tout à fait inappropriée, comme s'il la déshabillait du regard, mais contrairement à son garde du corps, il ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par l'éventuelle menace qu'elle pouvait représenter. Loin de là.

« Elle insistait pour vous voir, mais son accréditation n'est pas suffisante. Je lui ai expliqué mais elle insistait, » expliqua Hogan.

« J'ai cru entendre, oui. Mademoiselle... » il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la jeune femme qui se relevait, rajustant son tailleur et plaçant son dossier sur son bras dans un mouvement fluide et assuré.

« Potts, monsieur. »

« Mademoiselle Potts, s'est montrée tout à fait... expressive quant à ses intentions. Je pense l'avoir entendu parler d'un spray au poivre ? »

Il haussa à nouveau un sourcil interrogateur mais cette fois, son amusement était tellement visible que Virginia rougit furieusement, maintenant néanmoins la tête haute. Son patron se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte de son bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'assurance qui se dégageait de sa personne. Il abordait pourtant une tenue décontractée, un jean – de couturier sans le moindre doute – et un pull léger d'un beige qu'elle trouvait lui aller parfaitement. Ses manches, relevées aux trois-quarts laissaient voir une montre Bulgari au cadran brun et or. Il portait enfin des chaussures de ville qui semblaient tout juste sortir de leur emballage – ce qui était sans doute le cas. En somme, une élégance luxueuse et décontractée qui paraissait refléter la personnalité de Tony Stark.

« Je devais vous montrer ceci, » dit-elle, ignorant le fait qu'il s'amuse sans la moindre tentative de discrétion du malaise qu'elle éprouvait. Elle lui tendit le dossier. Hogan amorça un mouvement, comme pour s'interposer – _bon sang ce n'est que du papier, le pire que je puisse lui faire avec ça c'est une coupure au doigt !_ – mais un geste discret de M. Stark le fit se raviser. Leur patron prit donc le dossier et le survola un instant. Lorsqu'il comprit, il leva un regard effaré vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Il avait fait une erreur... Une minuscule erreur de calcul qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences chiffrées en dizaines de millions si cette Mlle … – mince, quel était son nom déjà ? Ça avait un rapport avec un pot, ou peut-être avec du poivre ? Bref, si cette Mlle _Pepperpot_ – n'était pas venue lui porter la nouvelle, bravant au passage l'excessive protection de Happy Hogan.

Il avait fait une erreur de calcul.

_Tony Stark _avait fait une erreur de calcul.

« Bien, Pepper, suivez-moi, » ordonna-t-il en retournant dans son bureau.

Virginia regarda autour d'elle, mais hormis elle et le garde du corps, il n'y avait personne à proximité. Elle en déduisit donc qu'il devait lui parler, malgré le nom incorrect.

Elle le suivit.


	2. Quarante-trois minutes suffisent parfois

**NA : **_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Une centaine de lecture en même pas 12 heures, je suis flattée ^^'_

_Comme je le disais hier soir donc, bien que je pense que la première partie se suffit à elle-même, j'avais une petite suite dans la tête. **Mademoiselle Pepperpot ?** sera donc un TwoShots. _

_Je n'ai pas de bêta, j'espère donc que vous ne trouverez pas de fautes disgracieuses, sinon n'hésitez pas à me taper sur les doigts, je corrigerai !_

_Aussi, je pense poster courant de semaine un OS (pour de vrai cette fois !) sur une scène un tantinet fleur-bleue post-IM3. J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon cœur tendre... A bientôt ;)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Prenant soin de ne surtout pas refermer la porte derrière elle, – elle ne voulait pas que « Happy » s'imagine à nouveau tous les scénarios potentiellement dangereux qu'elle pouvait représenter pour leur cher patron – Virginia Potts entra dans le bureau directorial de Stark Industries.

Tandis que Tony Stark s'installait à son bureau pour étudier plus avant les documents qu'elle lui avait apportés, elle en profita pour observer ce qui l'entourait.

La pièce devait à elle seule équivaloir à plus de la moitié de la superficie des bureaux du service secrétariat.

Ce qui attira d'abord son attention fut l'immense baie vitrée qui constituait l'entièreté du mur face à la porte. Le soleil n'inondait pas encore totalement la pièce, mais ce n'était visiblement qu'une question d'heures et elle fut impressionnée par la large vue qui s'offrait de Stark Industries. L'emplacement de ce bureau avait été choisi avec soin, donnant à tout visiteur un aperçu de l'ampleur de l'entreprise.

Reportant son attention sur le reste de la pièce, elle fut surprise de constater que l'ensemble était peu ostentatoire, _a contrario_ de son occupant. Hormis un bureau placé au milieu de la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée, une imposante maquette de ville miniature sur la droite et une discrète, mais non moins impressionnante, bibliothèque sur la gauche, la pièce était nue. Enfin presque.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout bas, mais ce fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention de M. Stark qui leva les yeux vers elle. « C'est... c'est un original ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le tableau se trouvant à gauche de la porte, sur le même pan de mur que celle-ci, tout près de la bibliothèque.

« Le Hopper ? Bien sûr. Mon père a toujours apprécié cet artiste. » Il affectait un air nonchalant que Virginia commençait à associer au personnage. Il avait dit cela comme si l'on en trouvait à tous les coins de rues... Un Hopper !

Virginia s'approcha de l'œuvre pour l'observer de plus près. Il représentait une femme seule, appuyée contre la porte d'une petite cabane de plage. Pour y être allé étant enfant, Virginia fut presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de Deauville, en France. L'impression de mélancolie qui se dégageait de l'œuvre et de son personnage était si évidente qu'elle ressentit aussitôt une profonde empathie pour cette inconnue solitaire.

« C'est ma mère. »

Ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher, Virginia sursauta en entendant la voix de son patron si près de son oreille. Il était définitivement dans son espace personnel et dire que cela la laissait indifférente aurait été mentir. Son parfum avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, s'imaginant rentrer chez elle, auprès de son compagnon pour chasser cette pensée idiote.

Après une brève inspiration, elle avait retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions, toute surprise oubliée et elle reporta son attention sur la toile.

« Votre mère ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Elle avait devant elle une œuvre inconnue de l'artiste. Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle soit bien de lui.

« Elle a été faite en 59, moins de deux ans après le mariage de mes parents. »

Virginia se tourna légèrement pour observer l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, mais l'image ne perdura que l'espace d'une seconde. Il se tourna à son tour vers elle et leur proximité fut de nouveau trop évidente à Virginia qui s'éloigna d'un pas ferme en direction du bureau.

« Le dossier... »

« L'erreur est corrigée, » la coupa-t-il. « Mais vous pouvez revérifier, Mlle... » Une fois encore, il buta sur son nom.

« Potts. »

« Mlle Potts. »

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur. _De ceux qui avait dû ravir plus d'un cœur auparavant_, songea Virginia. Elle se saisit du dossier et le relu attentivement, affectant une indifférence détachée. Effectivement, il n'y avait plus la moindre erreur.

« Bien, je suis ravie que ceci soit réglé. Je vais redescendre pour apporter les modifications au fichier. Bonne journée, M. Stark. » Elle récupéra le dossier en le saluant de la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte, où Happy veillait toujours sur eux. Enfin, sur Tony Stark et la menace potentielle à laquelle il était confronté... Elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, ignorant au mieux le regard qu'elle savait posé sur elle dans son dos.

« Mlle Potts ? »

« Oui, M. Stark ? »

« Fermez la porte un instant, voulez-vous ? »

Virginia hésita une seconde, jetant un regard incertain en direction du garde du corps qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, avant de s'exécuter nerveusement.

Elle se tourna à nouveau pour faire face à son patron, restant prudemment près de la porte. Mais bien sûr, ce fut lui qui approcha, envahissant à nouveau son espace personnel.

« Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici, Mlle Potts ? »

N'ayant su à quoi s'attendre, Virginia fut soulagée de cette question anodine.

« Huit mois aujourd'hui, monsieur. »

« Et pourtant, je ne vous avais jamais rencontrée ? » Il semblait sincèrement étonné.

« Je travaille au service secrétariat, je n'ai pas l'occasion de monter à cet étage bien souvent, » souligna-t-elle en guise d'explication. En fait ces occasions pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une demi-main. Tout comme le temps où elle était restée à l'étage exécutif.

Il la considéra un instant et elle se sentit rougir sous cet examen insistant. Il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa visiblement, fronçant les sourcils.

_A quoi pensait-il ?_

« Vous avez dû croiser Heather en montant ? »

« La furie blonde ? » demanda-t-elle avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'elle avait dit cela à voix haute. « Désolée. »

Elle rougit furieusement et Tony s'amusa de son malaise. Ces rougeurs lui allaient particulièrement bien au teint. Il s'esclaffa.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » la rassura-t-il. Il plaça une main qui se voulait sans doute réconfortante sur son épaule mais cela ne fit que contribuer à l'embarras de la jeune femme qui ne sut comment réagir et resta figée sur place. « Je trouve cette description tout à fait pertinente. » Il marqua une pause, laissant à la jeune femme l'occasion de rougir un peu plus.

_Tu viens de te ridiculiser devant Tony Stark... _

« Toujours est-il, » reprit-il, en remettant ses mains dans les poches, ce dont elle fut infiniment reconnaissante, « que cette _furie _se trouvait être mon assistante personnelle. »

A ces mots, Virginia se sentit d'autant plus gênée mais ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons d'un départ aussi... explosif, sa curiosité piquée.

« Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, elle a démissionné. » Un euphémisme, de toute évidence. « J'ai donc besoin d'une nouvelle assistante le plus vite possible. »

_J'ai comme l'impression de voir où cette conversation nous entraîne... _songea Virginia. _Comment me sortir de cette situation ? _Certes, devenir l'assistante personnelle de Tony Stark, PDG de l'une des entreprises les plus puissantes du pays remplirait ses objectifs de carrière bien à l'avance mais... et bien d'abord, elle aurait aimé savoir pourquoi la précédente AP s'était retirée avec autant de _passion. _Ensuite, elle doutait d'avoir les compétences requises pour un tel poste. Certes elle était largement diplômée, mais son manque d'expérience probante se révélerait sans doute problématique. Elle se fustigea mentalement en se rappelant qu'il ne lui avait encore rien demandé... il voulait peut-être simplement qu'elle organise des entretiens. Mais il confirma sa première impression dès la seconde suivante.

« Je vous attend lundi matin à 8h pour un essai. Je serai là à 11h. Happy s'arrangera pour que tout ce dont vous avez besoin vous soit transmis d'ici à la fin de l'après-midi. »

Virginia ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Refuser ?

« Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne la plus apte pour ce poste, M. Stark, » tenta-t-elle. Vainement.

« Repérer une erreur de calcul dans un document que j'avais moi-même établi est déjà en somme, un exploit. Je ne fais jamais d'erreur. Mais braver ce cher Happy pour me l'apporter... cela témoigne d'un dévouement indispensable pour le poste que vous allez bientôt occuper. Ce n'est pas un cadeau que je vous fais là, Pepper. »

_Encore ce nom étrange..._

» Croyez-moi, vous ferez plus d'heures que vous ne pourrez les compter et pour être honnête, il paraît que me supporter relève de l'exploit. »

Il rit légèrement, savourant un instant ce qui devait être une blague personnelle.

« Vous commencez lundi. Ce n'est qu'un essai. Après deux semaines, si vous ne convenez pas, je promets de vous renvoyer au service secrétariat sans la moindre rancœur à votre égard. Je ne garantis cependant pas que l'inverse sera vrai. Mais si tel est le cas, vous serez libre de suivre l'exemple de votre prédécesseur et de m'insulter largement en partant. Il paraît que cela soulage. »

Virginia le regarda, un instant interdite par l'attitude de cet homme. Il n'avait rien de l'image que l'on se fait habituellement du PDG d'une grande entreprise.

« Autre argument en votre faveur, ce tailleur vous va à ravir. »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire provocateur et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Cela ne serait définitivement pas la meilleure façon d'entamer leur relation de travail. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que sa décision était prise.

Cette offre représentait tout ce qu'elle voulait accomplir professionnellement parlant. Voir cette opportunité se présenter à seulement 25 ans relevait d'un petit miracle. Il aurait suffi d'une minuscule petite erreur de calcul de la part d'un génie et un petit face à face avec son garde du corps pour en arriver là. Elle regarda sa montre. Quarante-trois minutes exactement. En quarante-trois minutes, sa vie s'était vue chamboulée.

_Mon dieu, que s'apprêtait-elle donc à faire ? _

« Je serais là lundi. » Face au sourire victorieux de son patron, elle s'empressa d'ajouter « pour un essai. »

Pourvu qu'elle ne regrette pas cet instant dès le lundi suivant...

« Bien entendu, Pepper. »

Elle resta plantée là, encore étonnée d'avoir accepté, ne réagissant même plus au surnom incongru. _Tu vas être l'assistante personnelle de Tony Stark... _Une chose était certaine, son petit ami n'allait pas apprécier qu'elle travaille au jour le jour aux côtés de l'un des playboys les plus actifs de la côte californienne.

Finalement, voyant que ledit playboy ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle prit la parole.

« Ce sera tout, monsieur Stark ? »

Il lui sourit, satisfait d'avoir une fois de plus obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

« Ce sera tout, mademoiselle Potts. »


End file.
